Star Wars: Lacertosus: Episode I
by UnknownOrigin45
Summary: This is a Star Wars story. I made it a while ago. So, to me, it's not that good. But, it features my own created planets, characters,  and spaceships. Enjoy!


_A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far, Far Away..._

Star Wars: Lacertosus Episode I: The Dark Menace

Mack: I'm not sure about this. A scale of an attack of that caliber against Sampforaun? It's unethical.  
>Tallon: How is it unethical?<br>-Tallon was sitting in his big, black chair with the back pointed towards him, Tallon looked out his window wall and stared upon his creation-  
>Tallon: I've raised The Crimson Blades from the ground and turned it into something my Great Great Grandfather could only dream of. Do you think we could lose to Sampforaun's forces?<br>Mack: ...I do not know. But, Sampforaun is the capital of the galaxy.  
>Tallon: Exactly. We take it over, we take over the galaxy.<br>Mack: That is insane!  
>Tallon: Insane? I am living out my Great Great Grandfather's dream. How could it be insane?<br>Mack: He used The Crimson Blade to protect planets from attackers. Not to attack planets. -Tallon stood up from his chair and walked over to Mack's side-  
>Tallon: Do not tell me what my Grandfather's dream was!<br>-Tallon unsheathed his gun and pistol-whipped Mack in the face-  
>-Mack fell onto his back and held a hand to his bleeding cheek-<br>Weinstein: Now, that was unnecessary.  
>Tallon: Was it? How about this?<br>-Tallon shot Weinstein in the shoulder, he walked up to Weinstein and stomped down on the shoulder with all his weight-  
>Weinstein: AHHHH! PLEASE STOP! I BEG YOU! HAVE MERCY!<br>Tallon: Mercy is for the weak.  
>-Tallon shot Weinstein in the stomach and then slammed the butt of the gun into Weinstein's forehead-<br>-Weinstein died and a puddle of blood was under his body-  
>Tallon: Great. Another stain.<br>-Tallon clapped twice and two bulky men came in and took the body-  
>-Mack got to his feet, but Tallon slammed his boot into Mack's face-<br>Mack: GAH!  
>Tallon: Now you are convinced of my power?<br>Mack: I never questioned it...But, I do question your reasoning.  
>Tallon: My reason for taking over the galaxy? For ultimate power! To show my younger brother, I can do it!<br>Mack: You...have a brother? How was I never informed of this?  
>Tallon: Can I trust you with the information?<br>Mack: As you've saved my life, I'm eternally in debt. I still appreciate what you did for me. Even though you make me suffer. I still have respect for you.  
>-Mack stood up and sat back in his chair, rubbing his cheek with his hand-<br>-Tallon sat back down on the other side of the desk in his overly-large black chair-  
>Tallon: My brother, Palpatine. He has the Force, just as you and I. His real name isn't Palpatine, but he chooses that and won't except anything else. He dreams of being a authority figure. I don't know why...<br>Mack: How old is he?  
>Tallon: Today? 30, maybe older.<br>Mack: How long has it been since you've seen him?  
>-Tallon's voice got quieter-<br>Tallon: Way too long...Regrettably. He always looked up to me and I abandoned him.  
>Mack: Will you ever see him again?<br>Tallon: I can't. He is at Coruscant. Galaxies and galaxies away. I came here to meet my Grandfather, he told me to build up The Crimson Blades. To what it once was. Once, I take over the Lacertosus Galaxy. I can finally meet my brother...If he remembers me. My Grandfather put a curse on me, if I leave Lacertosus before I conquer it, I will die.  
>Mack: I will go to The Rim and find your brother. Shall you write a letter for me to give to him?<br>Tallon: Brilliant! Yes, I shall write a letter.  
>-Tallon hastily wrote a letter and put a tiny disk into the envelope and gave it to Mack-<br>Tallon: And don't come back without the letter being delivered. If you do, you die.  
>Mack: Yes...Sir.<br>-Mack walked out and was escorted to his ship, he got in it, did a check to make sure his ship was ready for take off and blasted off-  
>-Mack flew out of Anseher and flew into space-<br>Mack: Tallon, you don't have my respect. Power has corrupted you. I will put an end to you. But, I'll need help..  
>-Suddenly, Mack's ship started to rattle and shake, he realized he was being attacked by 3 Plasma Drones-<br>-Mack flew into attack position and fired missiles and took down a drone, but the other two fire Plasma Bolts and the ship shut down-  
>Mack: D**n it!<br>-Mack slammed his fists onto his control panel, he stood up and went to check on the backup generators, as soon as the door opened, smoke plummed out-  
>-Mack coughed and waved his hand infront of his face to move the smoke, he looked at what was left of his back-up generators-<br>Mack: Now what!  
>-Mack was sitting in the dark, only the light of the planet close by could be seen and the glowing green light coming from the Plasma Drones circling above the ship-<br>-Suddenly, a shadow covered the front "windshield" of the ship and Mack tried to look up to see what was above his ship, but couldn't see, but his sensor's detected a ship much bigger than his, a tractor beam suddenly started to pull him in-

Mahnass: What'a do we'a have'a here'a?  
>Vygoid: Master Mahnass, we have one life form aboard the vessel? Shall we kill it?<br>Mahnass: Yes'a. Make'a him'a regret'a destroyin'a one'a mah Drones'a.  
>Vygoid: Master? Do you need a vocal repairer.<br>Mahnass: Yes'a, Vygoid.  
>-The Vygoid picked up a scanner and scanned Mahnass's throat-<br>Mahnass: Much better.  
>-Mahnass typed a code into a computer and 20 Vygoid's came out of a compartment and ran towards the Tractor Beam Docking Bay-<p>

-Mack grabs his lightsaber, 15 Vygoid's had surrounded his ship, then 20 more came in-  
>-Mack opens the hatch and runs down the ramp and immediantly attacks the Vygoid's-<br>Vygoid Leader: It's a bounty hunter with a lightsaber! Get him!  
>-Mack sliced 4 Vygoid's in half before they opened fire-<br>-Mack fired two mini-rockets and blew up 5 more-  
>-The Vygoid's fired at Mack, but he deflected the lasers with his lightsaber, he sliced through two more, than used a Force Jump to jump ontop of his ship and duck from the heavy fire-<br>Vygoid: It used the Force, it's a Jedi!  
>-Mack pulled out his blaster and squeezed off 4 shots before ducking behind one of the ship's blasters-<br>-Suddenly, 5 Vygoid's climbed onto the top of the ship and fired at Mack, he deflected the lasers, one of them hit a Vygoid in the head and destroyed it-  
>-He got to his feet and jumped high into the air, then sliced the head's off of two Vygoid's, but one of the last two shot Mack in the leg, Mack fell down in pain, the Vygoid held a blaster to Mack's forehead-<br>Vygoid: Resistance is futile, Jedi. We are many. There are only one of you.  
>-Mack used the Force and pulled a large pipe from the ceiling and crushed the last two Vygoid's and then used the Force to shove the pipe off the ship and it crashed onto 5 Vygoid's destroying them-<br>-The Vygoid's got more tough as they saw that Mack was taking them out, they suddenly started to fire specifically at Mack's weak leg-  
>-Mack did an amazingly high backflip and landed on his feet, stumbling on his hurt leg, but took out the 3 closest Vygoid's before they ceased fire-<br>-Only 9 Vygoid's were left, but they didn't attack, they attached their blasters to the attachment clamp on their back-  
>-Mack sliced off their heads, just incase they changed their mind-<br>-Mack deactivated his lightsaber and attached it to his hip holder-  
>-Someone claps slowly, Mack looks around-<br>?: Good job. You are a Jedi?  
>Mack: No. I just have the Force.<br>?: Interesting...Follow me.  
>Mack: Why?<br>?: Where else are you going to go?  
>-Mack followed the human man-<br>Mack: So, who are you?  
>?: I am Ian Dooku. Mack: I'm Mack Michealson.<br>Ian: Very nice to meet you. Now, are you apart of The Crimson Blade?  
>Mack: Life debt.<br>Ian: Ahh...The life debt. A sacred thing. It is a powerful thing, break it and seriously concequences will occur.  
>Mack: That's why I'm still alive. I have no respect for the man that saved me years ago.<br>Ian: Who?  
>Mack: Darth Tallon.<br>Ian: Darth...Hm. The leader of The Crimson Blade...  
>Mack: Yes. He has been corrupted with power.<br>Ian: The news has spread of his attack of Yahvogin. He set a Mecha Bomb and...destroyed the planet...  
>Mack: I have to break the life debt to be free from being his punching bag.<br>Ian: You would have to save his life for the debt to go away.  
>Mack: Exactly. But, it's kinda hard to get a powerful Force-user and the leader of the most powerful group in the galaxy to be in a life-threatning situation that I can get him out of.<br>Ian: That does seem like a problem...  
>Mack: Anyway, where are we going?<br>Ian: To the Main Control Room, which is right...infront of us.  
>-Two gigantic doors stood infront of us, it opened as we walked through-<br>Mahnass: Dooku, who have you brought me?  
>Ian: The man piloting the ship.<br>Mahnass: I have 35 un-responsive Vygoid's. Explain yourself, Dooku.  
>Ian: It's seems, this man has destroyed them all.<br>Mahnass: A single man destroying 35 Vygoid's? Who are you?  
>Mack: Mack Michealson. I have the Force and a blue lightsaber.<br>Mahnass: Jedi? In Lacertosus?  
>Mack: I am not a Jedi. I just have the Force.<br>Ian: Mahnass has the Force aswell.  
>Mahnass: Indeed, but that off topic. What is in topic is, this man must be put to death.<br>Mack: *shocked* Why?  
>Mahnass: You are obviously part of The Crimson Blade. You came out of their territory without one Blade Marauder attacking you. I myself have been attacked by them, even at this distance. But, my Plasma Drones are more than helpful as to taking them down.<br>Mack: Who are you? How do you have a Xecti Frigate?  
>Mahnass: I am a Xecti. This is my Frigate.<br>Mack: Only wealthy men can get ships this large.  
>Mahnass: As I am starting a Separatist movement. I have "acquired" credits, I could buy a planet with my wealth! But, I do not seek control. I seek free will. No more of the Jedi and the Peace Keepers!<br>Mack: The Jedi and Peace Keepers are keeping this galaxy stable without them, The Crimson Blade would control everything.  
>-Mahnass pulls out two red lightsabers and twirls them around before standing in a defense pose-<br>Mahnass: The Separatist Movement shall beat The Crimson Blade...and you.  
>-Mack pull out my lightsaber-<br>Mahnass: Dooku! Help me kill him. -Ian ignited his red lightsaber and standed in a defense pose-  
>-Ian came after Mack first, he spun around and blocked his air strike, he used a Force Push and he slammed into the giant doors, he ran down a ramp onto the Main Control Area, Mahness leaped towards jim, but he shoulder-rolled out of the way-<br>-Mahness threw one of his lightsabers, but Mack deflected it with his and jumped to his feet-  
>Mahness: Vygoid's ATTACK!<br>-There were 10 Vygoid's working to control the ship, they got up and pulled out their blasters and fired-  
>-Mack took out the two closest to him and then ducked under a table, he pulled out his blaster and started picking them off, until they were all destroyed, but once he looked forward, Mahness was standing over him-<br>Mahness: Foolish. You thought you could beat me?  
>-Dooku stood next to Mahness, while rubbing his head with one hand-<br>Dooku: Shall I put him in the brig?  
>Mahness: Yes, he is a worthy opponent. He did good in battle, maybe he'll see the light on our side.<br>-Dooku snatched Mack's lightsaber and threw it, then yanked Mack to his feet-  
>-They were almost to the door when Mack shoved Dooku over the railing with his shoulder, Dooku faceplanted onto the dark blue carpeted floor below, Mack used the Force to summon his lightsaber and grabbed it in his hand-<br>Mack: I'd rather die than join you.  
>Mahness: Then, it was nice knowing you.<br>-Mahness ignited his lightsabers again and leapt forward, Mack jumped back out of the way, he quickly jumped to his feet and he and Mahness clashed lightsabers, Mahness had the strength advantage and power advantage, he forced Mack onto his knees as Mack tried not to break the clash, or he would die-  
>-Mack used his free hand to Force Push Mahness to the ceiling, Mahness then crashed down onto some of the control panels, destroying them, and making them smoke and hiss-<br>-Mack ran through the giant doors and slashed through every Vygoid in the way-  
>-As he made it to the Tractor Beam Docking Bay, he saw Ian Dooku standing there, lightsaber in hand, but no activated-<br>-Mack ran towards him and was about to attack, but Dooku stood still, Mack stood infront of Dooku-  
>Dooku: Get on your ship. I will make it seem like a struggle. We are heading to Coruscant to talk to the Jedi Council about our Separatist Movement.<br>Mack: Coruscant? Great! Give this to a 10 year-old boy named Palpatine, I beg you.  
>Dooku: You have my word. Mack: If he gives a letter back to you, send it to me.<br>Dooku: Will do, now go.  
>-Mack hands Dooku the envelope and runs into his ship and flys off without prep check-<p>

Mahness: How could you let him ESCAPE?  
>Ian: I am sorry, Leader. I tried my best.<br>Mahness: Obviously, you are a failed apprentice. I will drop you off at Coruscant, that's the end of you.  
>Ian: Why? I have so much to prove to you! I can do better!<br>-Mahness grabbed Ian's throat and hoisted him face-to-face with the 8-foot tall creature-  
>Mahness: I see weakness and sympathy in your eyes. You are not STRONG! You are PATHETIC!<br>-Mahness threw Ian Dooku onto the floor, Ian's skull hit the steel floor with a "CLANG!" and he was out like a light-  
>-...Ian slowly opens his eyes and see's his in the infirmary-<br>Ian: Ugh...My head feels like it's going to implode.  
>Nurse Droid: You have a skull fracture. I...I...I...shall fix it.<br>Ian: Your malfunctioning...  
>Nurse Droid: I'm...I'm...I'm fine. You should rest.<br>Ian: No...Your malfunctioning, that's dangerous!  
>-The Nurse Droid puts a gas mask on Ian and he passes out-<p>

-Mack breathes heavily as he prepares for hyperspace, then once preparations were complete, he blasted off-  
>-Mack got as far away as he could, he was heading for Sampforaun-<br>-He exited hyperspace and went on Sampforaun and landed on one of Sampforaun's landing lots-  
>-He was greeted by the guards of the landing lot, he was escorted into a small building with barely any lighting, except for a swinging lantern hanging from the ceiling-<br>Mack: What is going on?  
>?: We've been watching closely on Anseher and saw your ship leave, get onto another ship, then hyperspace here. Now, what are you doing here?<br>Mack: Truthfully? Hiding.  
>?: From?<br>Mack: Name.  
>?: Excuse me?<br>Mack: Your name. What is your name?  
>?: Ah...Hello, I'm Commander Geffory.<br>Mack: Mack.  
>Geffory: Nice to meet you. Now, back to our buisness.<br>-The three guards sat Mack in a chair and Commander Geffory sat at the opposite end of the table-  
>-The three guards backed off and readied for any attempt of resistance from Mack-<br>Geffory: Who are you hiding from?  
>Mack: Darth Tallon.<br>Geffory: Darth Tallon? Leader of The Crimson Blade. Why would you be hiding from him? Mack: I have to hide because, I'm supposed to deliver a letter to Coruscant. But, I gave it to a man that will deliver it for me, I was planning on waiting here for a bit 'till I get a letter back, then I'll be flying back to Anseher.  
>Geffory: Who is this man that you gave this "letter" too?<br>Mack: Ian Dooku.  
>-Geffory gasped, his eyes opened widely-<br>Geffory: Dooku? Your a liar. Dooku... Kill him, he lies!  
>-The guards prepared to fire, but Mack was already out of his seat, he decapitated a guard, stabbed another in the stomach, and pierced the heart of the last one.-<br>-Mack sat back down at the table-  
>Mack: Now? What makes you think I'm lying?<br>Geffory: Dooku is...dead.  
>Mack: Ian Dooku, dead? I met him.<br>Geffory: That's what concerns me. He is a major threat. I thought the Jedi killed him...  
>Mack: What did they show in proof?<br>Geffory: Their word was good enough, they sliced him in half, they said. Extreme force. Deadly man.  
>Mack: He seemed somewhat friendly to me.<br>Geffory: That's how he tricks you. He gets on your good side, then BAM! Your dead and he has everything. Was he on the Xecti Frigate?  
>Mack: Yes. As well as a Xecti named Mahness.<br>Geffory: Ah...Mahness. He is a disruptive fellow. I will send a battalion of Vygoid's and three Jedi. They must be dealt with. Especially with Dooku on board. Do you know where they are headed?  
>Mack: Coruscant.<br>Geffory: You have been of use. You may leave and wait for your return "letter". But, if you do one thing against the law or disruptive, you'll be dead. Got me?  
>Mack: Got you.<br>-They walk out and he heads to his ship, Geffory gets on a swoop bike and sets off-  
>-Suddenly, Mack heard a scream and ran towards it, he pulled out his blaster and walks carefully down a dark alley, it was too quiet, except for the sound of water dripping from a broken pipe-<br>-Mack heard a clang and ran down the alley and saw a knocked over garbage can, he slowly looked over it with his blaster raised, but it was just a cat-  
>-Suddenly, Mack was kicked in the back, he fell over the garbage can and fell face-first onto the ground, but his helmet cushioned his blow, he rolled onto his back and saw three Abyssin teenagers-<br>Abyssin Male 1: Look what we have hear, a Mando hero. Rare. You here to save her?  
>-He gestured behind Mack, Mack looked behind him and saw a bloody and bruised woman being dragged away by a Abyssin teenage girl-<br>-Mack fired a laser and hit the female in the eye and killed her-  
>Abyssin: You son of a b***h! KILL HIM!<br>-Mack jumped to his feet and grabbed one of the Abyssin by the throat and threw him against a wall, the other two jumped ontop of him and used their claws to rip through his weak-armored arms-  
>-Mack panicked and fired off lasers in all different directions, he hit one in the shoulder-<br>Abyssin Male: Your going to have to do alot more than that to beat us.  
>-They disappeared, Mack looked around, but couldn't find them, suddenly, he felt a strong punch connect with his helmet, he fell on his back and felt them stomping on his chest, stomach, and helmet-<br>-Mack quickly pulled out his lightsaber and sliced the air, a Abyssin female appeared, without her legs, she collasped to the ground-  
>-The assault was over, Mack got to his feet, but he was kicked square in the back and he fell helmet-first into a large dumpster-<br>-He was lifted up and thrown into the dumpster, he quickly got out and saw the Abyssin dragging the female off, he chased the down, but they were too fast, he used the Force to pull them back and then he killed them-  
>-Mack looted some of the goods of the bodies and went over to check on the female, she was short, 5'3 to be precise, and she was laying unconscious on the ground-<br>-He thought about taking her out of the alley, but he killed the Abyssins, they aren't going to harm her...but someone else might find her here-  
>-Mack picked the girl up and carried her onto the medical bay of his ship, he preformed a few tests to make sure she was fine, he had to put in a few stitches here and there, put a little disinfectant and other medical items, but as long as she sleeps, she should be fine-<br>-Mack got up and got into the cockpit, suddenly, a hologram appeared out of his hologram projector on one of his control panels-  
>Tallon: Mack! What in the Forces' name are you doing on Sampforaun! REPORT TO ME, IMMEDIANTLY!<br>-The hologram turned off-  
>-Mack did a system check, prepared for takeoff, then flew off towards Anseher-<br>_An hour later...

Tallon: Can you explain to me, WHY the H**L YOU were on SAMPFORAUN?  
>Mack: There is no good reason, but get this, your letter..it's been delivered.<br>Tallon: I thought I told you to come back with a letter!  
>Mack: It will be sent to me, you'll get it. Patience is golden.<br>Tallon: Screw patience! What did you do on Sampforaun?  
>Mack: Saved someone's life...by killing 4 others.<br>Tallon: Why?  
>Mack: Unlike you, my heart is still pure, as yours in almost fully-developed in the Dark Side of the Force. An hour, one more hour, until you are fully on the Dark Side.<br>Tallon: I know, wonderful isn't it? Now, where is this person?  
>Mack: Resting, in the Medical Bay of my ship.<br>-Tallon clapped twice, without taking his eyes off of Mack, he said "Medical Bay" and smiled evilly-  
>-A couple minutes later...-<br>-Two Gamorreans dragged her in and laid her on the floor-  
>Tallon: Ahaha. I see why you saved...her.<br>-Tallon stood up and walked by Mack's side, Tallon shoved Mack off of his chair and sat the unconscious girl in it-  
>Tallon: WAKE UP!<br>-Tallon slapped her and she shook awake-  
>Woman: Ow...<br>-She gently rubbed her cheek-  
>Woman: Who are you?<br>Tallon: Darth Tallon.  
>-Tallon said it in the creepiest way possible, it sent chills up Mack's spine-<br>Woman: Let me go!  
>-The Gamorreans held her to her chair as Tallon pulled out his lightsaber hilt and activated it with a snap hiss-<br>Tallon: Mack, may this be a lesson to you, never go to Sampforaun unless your attacking it.  
>-Tallon raised his lightsaber above his head-<br>-Tallon heard a, pew pew, as he was above to strike, but stopped inches from the woman's head-  
>-The two Gamorreans collapsed onto the ground and the woman fell to the floor and crawled to a corner of a wall-<br>Tallon: The h**l?  
>-Tallon looked at Mack, who was knelt down, with two blasters in his hands-<br>Tallon: Why? Why'd you do that?  
>Mack: You swore not to take innocent lives!<br>Tallon: INNOCENT! FOR ALL YOU KNOW SHE COULD BE A WANTED CRIMINAL! I WOULD TAKE OUT ONE LESS CRIMINAL!  
>Mack: Your fully developing to the Dark Side...<br>Tallon: IT FEELS AMAZING! TRAITOR!  
>Mack: What? No!<br>-Tallon ran towards Mack with his lightsaber -Mack jumped out of the way, holstered his blasters, and pulled out and activated his blue lightsaber-  
>-Tallon jumped over Mack as he got up, they got into a lightsaber duel-<br>Tallon: If I want to kill someone! I WILL KILL THEM! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!  
>-Mack did a flip and dodged Tallon's strike, Tallon used the Force to pull Mack towards him-<br>-Mack and Tallon dueled in the room-  
>-Sparks flew as the lightsabers clashed-<br>-Mack used a Force Push and shoved Tallon into a wall, Tallon revealed a secret button on the wall and pressed it, suddenly, Zolazin's fell from the ceiling and activated their vibroblades-  
>-Mack threw his lightsaber like a boomerang and sliced through the Zolazin's and then he caught his lightsaber-<br>Mack: That's supposed to be a challenge?  
>-Mack looked around the room, but Tallon was nowhere to be seen-<br>Tallon: Challenge? No. Distraction. Yes.  
>-Tallon appeared out of nowhere and punched Mack in the face, then started to Force Choke Mack-<br>-Mack used the Force to get to his feet, he then went back into a lightsaber duel with Tallon-  
>-Mack was outpowered by Tallon, suddenly, Tallon Force Pushed Mack against his window wall, cracking it-<br>-Mack fell to the floor on all fours-  
>Tallon: You are no match for my growing power!<br>-Tallon opened his arms wide and his window wall burst, spreading pieces of glass everywhere, one went straight into Mack's back-  
>Mack: AUGH!<br>-Mack ripped the piece out and screamed in pain-  
>Tallon: MORE...POOOOOOOWWWWEEERRR!<br>-Wind rushed in and circled around Tallon, making a small tornado form around him-  
>Tallon: UNLIMITED POOOOOOOWWWWWEEEEERRRRR!<br>-The wind flung Mack to the other side of the room, he went over to the women-  
>Mack: We have to get out of here, follow me.<br>-She nodded and they both got to their feet and ran through the door, as soon as it shut, the wind was sealed out, but not for long, the door began to buckle under the force of the wind-  
>Mack: Run!<br>-They ran down the hallways, Mack striking down every guard in the way-  
>-Suddenly, a alarm rang through the building, people were scattering about, a Rancor came out of a hallway-<br>Mack: Go back, go back, go back!  
>-Mack and the woman ran down another hallway-<br>Mack: The emergency exit isn't too far from here!  
>-The whole building flashed red as the alarm rang, chaos unleashed in the building with Tallon fully-developing to the Dark Side and the Rancor escaping-<br>-The Rancor charged after Mack and the woman, as they ran towards the exit, but they weren't fast enough, the Rancor got closer, Mack activated his wrist rockets and fired at the feet of the Rancor, the 2 wrist rockets exploded and the Rancor roared and stepped back-  
>-There was too much smoke for them to see the Rancor, but they kept running, they were almost to the exited, when the Rancor charged through the smoke at top speed and roared, it swung it's arms in anger, one of the Rancor's hands hit Mack, he was sent flying into the emergency exit door, Mack quickly got up and tried to opened the door, but it was locked, only a keypad code could open it-<br>Mack: I don't know how to hotwire this!  
>Woman: I do! Distract the Rancor!<br>-Mack swung his lightsaber and sliced the Rancor's flailing hands, but it just angered it more-  
>-Mack used a Force Push, but on a Rancor that size, it merely pushed his 2 feet back-<br>-The Rancor swiped Mack and sent him flying into a wall, the Rancor stomped it's elephant-like feet and roared-  
>-Mack summoned as much strength as he could, though his muscles screamed in protest after the Rancor's hit, he used the Force to jump in the air and grab on to the back of the Rancor's head-<br>-The Rancor tried to pull Mack off, but he stood his ground and sliced at its' hands as it tried to grab him-  
>Mack: I'm not dying today!<br>-The Rancor still tried to get Mack off with his hands, which were severly cut-  
>Woman: Got it! Hurry!<br>-Mack tried to roll off, but the Rancor grabbed him and swung it around, before looking at Mack, face-to-face and roared, spitting saliva all over Mack-  
>-Mack swung his lightsaber to cut the Rancor, but it swung him around in the air, his arms just flailed-<br>-He took control of one arm and grabbed one of his blasters and shot the Rancor in the shoulder, it stop swining Mack and roared in pain-  
>-Mack tried one quick stab with his lightsaber at the eye of the Rancor, it hit it and the Rancor roared in pain and dropped Mack, Mack fell to the ground and put his lightsaber away and ran for it as the woman held the door open for him-<br>-They ran and Mack led the woman to his ship, he skipped system check and fired up the ship and flew off, but not before 15 Blade Marauders flew after them-  
>Woman: Where are we going now?<br>Mack: Sampforaun! I'll send a help transmission and they'll send some Defenders!  
>-Mack activated his comm for Sampforaun-<br>Man: Hello? Can I help you?  
>Mack: Yes, I am being attacked by 15 Razor Marauders! Send help!<br>Man: What's your ship name?  
>Mack: The Devastator! Man: Rescue is being sent! Tracking your ship now. -Mack shut down his cloaking beacons, so that they could find him easier-<br>Man: Your ship is found. Stay calm and head for Sampforaun, rescue is on the way.  
>-Mack flew to Sampforaun, the Razor Marauders fired at him, he had to go into attack mode-<br>-Mack turned around and fired at and destroyed a Marauder and then destroyed another, then flew out of the way of dozens of lasers, he started flying back towards Sampforaun again, he began outmunuvering them.

30 minutes later...

-The Defenders were in view, after the 30 minutes, there were 10 Marauders left, but 20 Defenders flew past The Devastator and destroyed the Marauders, only 2 Defenders survived though-  
>Woman: That was some fire-fight.<br>Man: Devastator, come in, Devastator.  
>Mack: Yes?<br>Man: Follow the Defenders back to Sampforaun, you are safe now.  
>Mack: No, I'm not...<br>-A Xecti Frigate was looming above and it destroyed the last two Defenders easily, Mack set the ship onto top speed and flew out of there, the Xecti Frigate couldn't keep up with The Devastator and sent out two Shuttles. that followed The Devastator, but didn't attack-  
>-The Devastator and the two Onyx Shuttles landed on a landing bay, 50 Sillixx's, Commander Geffory, and an gray-haired man stood there-<br>Mack: You, name.  
>Woman: Me? April.<br>Mack: April, hide in the Medical Bay. The look on Geffory's face doesn't look happy. Also, do you know how to wield a blaster?  
>April: I was discharged for the Sampforaun Space Patrol, I've destroyed 30 Marauders in my career. I was dishonorably discharged by false accusations.<br>Mack: Good. Take this and let no one but me in. I'll be back.  
>-April went in the Medical Bay and suddenly, Mack's exit ramp was forced open, 20 Sillixx's dragged him out and threw him on the ground at the feet of Commander Geffory.-<br>Geffory: Well, well. Things didn't go well with Darth Tallon?  
>Mack: He was turned fully to the Dark Side.<br>-The man with gray hair gasped, his eyes opened widely-  
>Geffory: Great. Dooku is back, with Mahness and Darth Tallon is more powerful than ever.<br>-The Sillixx tried to open the Onyx Shuttles, but couldn't-  
>-Suddenly, the Onyx Shuttles both exploded killing 15 Sillixx's-<br>-The rest of the Sillixx's ran towards the gray-haired man to protect him-  
>Geffory: We need to get you back to the base Mr. Locke.<br>-Geffory, Mr. Locke, and 2 Sillixx's got on a landspeeder and twelve Sillixx threw Mack into the back of a police car and flew into the air-  
>Mack: Charges.<br>Sillixx: For the destruction of 15 Defenders and the recent murder of Abyssin teenagers.  
>Mack: D**n, you saw that...Well, gotta go. You forgot to take my weapons.<br>-Mack attached stun bugs to the Sillixx's, their bodies spasmed as electricity surged through their bodies and Mack pulled them into the back seat, then he jumped into the drivers' seat and flew back to his ship and landed-  
>-Mack got on his ship and knocked on the Medical Bay-<br>Mack: I'm back.  
>-April came out-<br>April: So, what do we do?  
>Mack: We...go to Havun, it's a good place for outlaws.<br>?: Well, you escaped quicker than I thought.  
>-We turned and looked at the exit ramp, standing there was Commander Geffory-<br>Mack: What do you want? Geffory: Here.  
>-Geffory handed me a package-<br>Geffory: Don't open it.  
>Mack: Wasn't planning to, thought it might be booby trapped.<br>Geffory: Deliver this to the leader of Whildeby, it's near Havun.  
>Mack: Why would I do that?<br>Geffory: I'll drop your charges and call off all 50 Defenders that were going to attack you in space.  
>Mack: Deal. Geffory: But, your "friend" here is under arrest. She escaped a prison shuttle.<br>Mack: Call off the attack and she's all yours.  
>April: WHAT?<br>-Geffory pulled a remote out of his jacket pocket and flicked it off-  
>Geffory: No more attack. It's off. Give me her, or I flick it back on.<br>- Mack shoved April at Geffory, he dropped the remote to stop her from falling, Mack dove for the remote and caught it and stood up quickly, then punched Geffory in the face and kicked him in the gut and sent him rolling down the exit ramp onto the ground, Mack ran to the control panel and pressed a button, the exit ramp closed and the ship was closed-  
>April: Phew, I thought you were just going to give me to him for a second.<br>Mack: I'm not going to waste your life after what I went through to keep it here.  
>-Mack did system checks, prep'ed the ship, and blasted off into space-<br>April: Here's your blaster.  
>Mack: Keep it. I have plenty more.<br>-Mack set a auto-pilot course to Whildeby and went into his armory-  
>-April looked as there were 5 vibroblades, 1 pike, 1 saberstaff,1 lightsaber hilt, 15 blasters, each different types, wrist rocket ammo, rocket fuel, and two throwing knifes-<br>Mack: Are you good with a pike?  
>April: Yeah.<br>-Mack handed April a pike and an attacher.  
>-Mack placed the attacher on the back of April's shirt and attached the pike to it-<br>Mack: Too heavy?  
>April: Nah.<br>Mack: Good.  
>-Mack gave her holsters and another blaster of the same model she already had-<br>-She placed the holsters around her hips and put the pistols in-  
>-Mack closed the armory and locked it with a hand-anaylsis, then changed into new armor, since the other one had been ripped up, torn, and dented by the Rancor and Darth Tallon, then came out and locked the armory-<br>-Mack and April got in the Medical Bay and Mack stitched himself up-  
>-April got into a guest room and slept while Mack flew towards Whildeby, which was a bit away from Sampforaun, he prepared for hyperspace, once preparation was completed, he blasted off-<br>-Mack yawned and set the ship onto auto-pilot, then dozed off-

8 hours later...

-The control panel beeped, signaling it was time to come out of hyperspace-  
>-Mack awoke and deactivated hyperspace-<br>-The ship slowed down and Mack saw Whildeby in the distance and... a Xecti Frigate-  
>Mack: How? How is he here?<br>-April came out of her guest room, scretched and yawned-  
>April: Mornin'!<br>Mack: Yeah, morning.  
>-Mack pressed on buttons and flicked switches like crazy-<br>April: What's wrong?  
>-Mack pointed towards the Xecti Frigate-<br>April: Ok...?  
>Mack: They want to kill me. Because, I kinda attacked them.<br>April: Really?  
>Mack: Yes! Now, if you mind helping, sit down and prepare to land on Whildeby.<br>-April sits at the co-pilot's seat and the ship starts to speed up-  
>Mack: Firing all rockets.<br>-Mack flipped three switches, which made a big red button appear out of the control panel, he slammed his fist on it and 54 missiles shot out and flew towards the Xecti Frigate, every missile was a direct hit-  
>-It took 50 missiles to break the shield, 4 missiles hit the ship, but that barely did any damage-<br>Mack: Dang, it's going to be a while before that recharges, but it'll distract them enough to land on the planet.

Tallon: Why isn't he DEAD?  
>Chief Vil: He got Sampforaun's forces to attack. We destroyed all but 2.<br>Tallon: He has given them the news of my power! Chief Vil: What do you want done, my lord?  
>-Tallon turned around and looked out onto his conquered planet-<br>Tallon: We send 15 Sabre Gunships onto Sampforaun, cloak them good. I want them to get the message, I'm not to mess with.  
>Chief Vil: Yes, my lord!<br>-Chief Vil left the room-  
>Tallon: Where ever you may be hiding Michaelson, you cannot escape me!<p>

1 hour later...

Sillixx: Commander Geffory, all Orbital Guardians are not responding. We fear they have been destroyed...  
>Geffory: All of them? That's impossible... Send Defenders out now!<br>Sillixx: How many, Commander?  
>Geffory: 50!<br>-Geffory slammed his fists on the arm rests of his chair-  
>-The Sillixx sent 50 Defenders into space-<p>

A couple of minutes later...

Sillixx: Commander, we have news of a firefight from a Pilot. It's nothing like they've ever seen, it took 5 Defenders to destroy one of them. Geffory: Let me see the battle!  
>-The Sillixx pulled up live video footage from a space droid that was focused on the battle-<br>Sillixx: At this rate, these mysterious attackers are going to win, even though they are outnumbered by 35 ships.  
>Geffory: Tell that to crash into the ships, just stop them from getting onto the planet!<br>Sillixx: Yes, sir!  
>-The Sillixx gave the command to the pilots, Geffory watched as his ships crashed into and destroyed all the attacking ships-<br>Geffory: Outcome of battle?  
>Sillixx: Attackers: 0. Defenders: 24 Geffory: That's heavy loses...Bring them back, they've done well.<br>-The Sillixx gave the command and the Defenders headed by to the planet, the Sillixx sent out a Scrap Transport ship to pick up the pieces floating around-  
>-Suddenly, the video droid's footage shut down and a hologram took the video footages place, it was Darth Tallon-<br>Tallon: Congratulations on the victory.  
>Geffory: Darth Tallon, I should've known.<br>Tallon: You should've. But, Sampforaun's full of idiots. Those gunships were just a taste of what I have in store.  
>Geffory: You will be defeated.<br>Tallon: Hah. You had to ram my ships because you couldn't outgun me, imagine larger ships with better shields, ram that and it will barely harm the shields, but it'll destroy your ship.  
>Geffory: Your plans for galaxy domination is foolish! Tallon: Foolish? Maybe. Impossible? No.<br>-With that, Tallon's hologram disappeared Geffory: Sillixx. Send a strike team to Anseher. Disguise them with the pilot outfits that the Scrap Transport finds in space.  
>Sillixx: Yes, sir!<p>

-The Devastator lands on Whildeby's surface and Mack and April get out and look around-  
>Mack: Finally, somewhere mildy safe.<br>-Suddenly, a shuttle crashed into the sand and the hatch opened and Ian Dooku came out-  
>-April pointed his blaster at him, but Mack lowered her arm-<br>Mack: It's ok.  
>Dooku: Mack, got your letter.<br>-Mack took the letter from Dooku, Mack gave it to April and she put it in her jacket pocket-  
>Dooku: So, what's new?<br>Mack: We almost got killed by Tallon.  
>Dooku: Oh no...So, he's fully-turned?<br>Mack: Yes.  
>Dooku: I feared this day would come. But, I also have some very bad news. I've been sent here to kill you.<br>-Dooku's red lightsaber activated-  
>Dooku: And, I must follow my master's orders.<br>Mack: Draw your blaster and stay at a distance!  
>-April ran away from the fight and aimed at Dooku from a good position-<br>-Mack activated his lightsaber-  
>Mack: You don't have to do this.<br>Dooku: It's my life or yours, to Mahness. I'm going to live to see my young boy once again!  
>-They lightsaber dueled-<br>Mack: Why are you doing this?  
>-Dooku sliced down, but Mack dodged and they got back into a duel-<br>Dooku: My family is at risk, one order gone wrong and he'll send Vygoid's to kill them!  
>-Dooku used the Force and sent Mack flying-<br>-Mack quickly got up and blocked Dooku's flying slice attack-  
>-Dooku easily used one hand to block Mack's lightsaber attacks, while Mack had to have both hands on his hilt to successfully defend against Dooku-<br>Mack: I just fought Darth Tallon and a Rancor! I can't keep this up!  
>Dooku: I shall try to make your death as quick as possible, my friend.<br>-Dooku used Force Lightning on Mack-  
>Mack: AHHHHHH!<br>-Suddenly, two "pew pews" were heard and Dooku yelled in pain and grabbed his shoulder with one hand-  
>-Mack struggled in pain, but used a Force Push and sent Dooku flying as far as possible, Dooku slammed face-first into his shuttle and got knocked out= Mack: April! Help me up!<br>-April ran over to Mack and grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet-  
>April: We have to go.<br>Mack: I know, follow me.  
>-Mack picks up the package and sees a man on a speeder bike-<br>Mack: HEY! HEY!  
>-The man stops-<br>Man: What?  
>Mack: Can we borrow this?<br>Man: What? No. Screw you.  
>-Mack shoots the man in the stomach and tosses him off to the side-<br>Mack: Get on, there's no time, Dooku will regain conciousness soon enough.  
>-April jumps on and Mack speeds off-<br>April: Where are we heading?  
>Mack: To the largest building here.<br>-Mack speeded down a town's street, dodging people as he headed for the Leader's Tower-  
>April: Um...Mack?<br>Mack: What?  
>April: Dooku's shuttle is following us.<br>-Mack quickly looked back, then looked foward and swurved to avoid people-  
>Mack: Can you drive one of these?<br>April: Yeah.  
>Mack: Take control!<br>-Mack jumped in the air, April got into the driver's position and Mack landed on the back of the speeder and faced toward Dooku's shuttle, it began shooting lasers and Mack used his lightsaber to deflect them-  
>-After a while of deflecting lasers, all of Dooku's ships blasters were destroyed, Mack summoned the Force, he tried as hard as he could, but couldn't rip the ship in half, he struggled, but suddenly, felt a cooled sensation and the left wing of the ship ripped off and the ship crashed down on its' right wing, detaching it and send the ship rolling in the sand, before it finally stopped and catched ablaze-<br>-Mack breathed hard, he was worn out-  
>April: We are almost there, but it's heavily guard.<br>-Mack didn't want to deal with the guards, so he pulled out his blaster and blasted the door guards, finally they arrived at the Leader's Tower-  
>-Mack looked back at Dooku's crashed ship, it exploded and pieces flew everywhere-<br>April: WHOA!  
>-April ducked as a piece of flaming metal flew at her-<br>-Mack opened the stainless steel doors and was instantly surrounded by guards, they were both de-weaponed and sent to the top of the tower-  
>Leader of Whildeby: Why are you here, disturbing the peace of one of my towns!<br>-Mack put the box on the floor and kicked it to the leader's feet-  
>Leader: To: Leader of Whildeby, Sjon. From: Commander Geffory. Ah...Geffory. First, what was that explosion?<br>Mack: A ship attacked us, I took it down.  
>Sjon: Yes, Force-user. Rare. Mack: Open the box.<br>-Sjon opened it and saw a hologram disk, it looked just like the one Tallon slipped into the envelope for his brother, Palpatine-  
>-Sjon activated it and a hologram of Geffory appeared-<br>Geffory: Hello, Sjon, leader of Whildeby. We need your help defeating The Crimson Blade.  
>Sjon: Hello, Geffory. If I help you, what do I get in return?<br>Geffory: You get the protection of Sampforaun's forces, supplies whenever needed, no questions asked, and that girl.  
>-Sjon looked at April-<br>Geffory: Do we have a deal?  
>-Sjon winked at April-<br>-April looked at Sjon in disgust-  
>Sjon: It's a deal.<br>-The hologram deactivated and Sjon stared at April-  
>Sjon: Give her over.<br>-April flicked him off-  
>Sjon: Attitude...Me likey.<br>-Mack looked at April, then looked at Sjon-  
>Mack: 100,000 credits. Then, I'll give her over without a fight.<br>-Sjon opened a drawer in his table and pulled out a small sack that had a golden $ on it-  
>Sjon: 100,000 credits. Here.<br>Mack: We toss them at the same time.  
>Sjon: 1...2...3.<br>-Mack tossed April to the ground and ran to catch the flying sack, Sjon picked up April and she slapped him, he just smiled and snapped his fingers-  
>-Two Lazuli's came in-<br>-Mack opened the sack and saw it was filled with very-unrealistic credits-  
>-The Lazuli's attacked Mack before he could react, but what they didn't realize was they were messing with a Force-user-<br>-Mack used a double Force Choke on both of the Lazuli's, they turned purple and there eyes popped out and they died with a cough-  
>-Mack dropped their bodies and turned to Sjon-<br>Mack: Where's my money?  
>-Mack started to Force Choke Sjon as April stood still in shock and fear-<br>-Sjon managed to choke out the word: fine!-  
>-Mack released him and he fell to the floor on all fours, he rubbed his throat, and breathed heavily-<br>-Mack scooped Sjon off the floor with one hand and held Sjon against a wall with one hand gripping his throat-  
>Mack: Where?<br>Sjon: The bottom right drawer.  
>-Mack released Sjon and stole 100,000 credits-<br>-April stood still, still in shock of Mack using one of the darkest Force moves in history-  
>Mack: Come on.<br>-April not wanting to upset Mack followed him out, where Mack beat the guard that held their weapons senseless and took their weapons back-  
>-They left the tower and got on the speeder and went back to the Devastator-<br>April: Why?  
>Mack: Hm?<br>April: You used one of the darkest Force Moves in history.  
>Mack: I'm pissed. I want to be in a safe place and sleep for atleast one night! But, can I get that, Noooo, there's either Mahness, now Dooku, The Crimson Blade, Darth Tallon, and Sampforaun's forces! I can't win!<br>April: What are we going to do?  
>Mack: We are going to Havun. I'm dropping you off there. I need to handle a few things.<br>April: ...No. I'm coming with. I have no place to go.  
>Mack: Fine, but don't get in my way.<br>-April nodded and sat in the co-pilot's seat-  
>April: May I ask a question?<br>Mack: You may.  
>April: Why did you Force Choke them? There are many ways to down an opponent, you used a very dark way.<br>Mack: I get in a state of mind when I get enraged that the Dark Side consumes me. I can't help it.  
>April: Have you ever spilled innocent blood?<br>-Mack activated the ship and they flew off-  
>Mack: ...Regretfully, yes. I was in the state of mind I call "Dark Mind", it's what happens when i got overly-enraged, like I said. I destroyed a entire town and killed everyone in it, just because I was pissed and that was the closest planet.<br>April: Have you ever killed a Jedi in Dark Mind?  
>Mack: No, but I have killed a padawan, her face haunts me to today. Her Jedi master fought me off, I barely escaped with my life. That's why I have a bounty on my head, but only in the Rim galaxy-<br>-April frowned-  
>April: Have you ever worked with a partner?<br>Mack: Used to.  
>April: What happened?<br>Mack: Killed 'im.  
>April: Oh...Your quite dangerous.<br>Mack: Only in Dark Mind.  
>April: Why did you spare Sjon?<br>Mack: When he told me where the credits were, the rage cooled, enough to get out of Dark Mind.  
>April: What made you so angry that you went into Dark Mind?<br>Mack: Like I said, I fought Mahness, Dooku, barely escape 15 Marauders, battled Darth Tallon, now Sampforaun is after me, since I have warrants there.  
>April: Let's just get some hotel rooms and let you heal up.<br>Mack: Sounds fine.

5 hours later...

-Mack and April made it to Havun, Mack and April went to a Hospital and got fixed up, then rented two hotel rooms-

2 weeks later...

-Mack yawned and stretched, he opened his eyes, the sun made its' way through the window blinds and lit up the whole room, the news was on, it had a picture of Mack-  
>-Mack reached over at a little stand and grabbed the remote and turned the volume up-<br>Newsreporter: This man here, Mack Michaelson, has warrants in this galaxy for the murder of Abyssin teenagers, the murder of 2 Lazuli's, and assault on the leader of Whildeby, if you see him contact the authorites, do not attempt to approach him yourself, he is a Sith.  
>-Mack eyes opened wide-<br>Mack: I am NOT a Sith! I have anger issues...  
>-There were booming knocks at his door-<br>-He opened it and a man in green mandalorian armor held a blaster to his chestplate-  
>Mandalorian: Your under arrest. Put your hands above your head, failure to comply, leads to death.<br>-Mack put his hands above his head and interlocked his fingers, then slammed them on the helmet of the bounty hunter, knocking him out-  
>-Mack took the weapons from the Mandalorian and left his room and headed for April's-<br>-He knocked on the door and April opened it-  
>Mack: We are leaving.<br>April: Why?  
>Mack: The news put up a segment about me and my warrant. We leave, now.<br>-April followed Mack out-  
>April: Just change your armor! I like it here, such nice people...<br>Mack: Then, stay!  
>-Mack called a taxi and they got in and the taxi flew to the docking bay where Mack had landed-<br>-Before April could get out, Mack gave the taxi man instructions to a hotel and tossed a tiny bag of credits-  
>-The taxi flew back into air traffic before April could get out-<br>Mack: She'll be safer...I'm going after Mahness.  
>-Mack got into his ship, did the preparation check, activated the ship, then blasted off-<br>-Mack flew to Sampforaun and landed-  
>-Commander Geffory was there to "greet" him-<br>Geffory: You assaulted Sjon! You idiot!  
>Mack: He agreed his alliance to Sampforaun, I got 100,000 credits.<br>Geffory: Why did you assault him?  
>Mack: He didn't give me 100,000 credits, so I "forced" him to.<br>Geffory: Well, atleast he got that woman, he'll be fine.  
>Mack: Actually, I kinda ran off with her, but I dropped her off at a safe place, where I think she will be happy.<br>Geffory: You son of a b***h! You screwed this all up!  
>Mack: I'm sorry, I'm here to make amends.<br>Geffory: How are you going to make up for making Sampforaun seem like it's training Sith!  
>-Mack opened the box he was holding and placed something wrapped in brown paper in Geffory's hand-<br>Geffory: What is this?  
>-Geffory opened the paper and saw a hologram disk-<br>Geffory: A Sith hologram disk?  
>Mack: It has information about Darth Tallon's upcoming attack against Sampforaun. A full-scale attack.<br>Geffory: Amends, excepted! This will give us a great advantage! Mack: Can you clear up my name? I don't want to be known as a Sith.  
>Geffory: Yes, indeed. Indeed!<br>-If Geffory's smile got any bigger, his face would rip in half-  
>Mack: Thanks, but now I need something from you.<br>Geffory: Anything!  
>Mack: I need to find Mahness's Xecti Frigate.<br>Geffory: We'll start tracking once we get to the Recon Base.  
>-Mack and Geffory got on speeder bikes and drove to the Recon Base-<p>

Sillixx: Mahness's Xecti Frigate is near Anseher.  
>Mack: Great! Just FRICKIN' great! Things just get better from here!<br>Geffory: I suggest abandoning this plan to kill Mahness.  
>Mack: No, no. His death is a must!<p>

-Darth Tallon floated in the middle of the room, his legs crossed, his fingers interlocked, he was meditating, searching-  
>-Suddenly, his door opened and a Xecti walked in- Tallon: I've been awaiting your arrival, Mahness.<br>Mahness: Sorry for my lateness, but my apprentice has gone M.I.A.  
>Tallon: Dooku is M.I.A? Where?<br>Mahness: I sent him to kill Mack as was your bidding. But, when I tried to see what was taking so long, I tapped into a camera I installed into the ceiling of his shuttle, the camera pointed towards the pilot's seat and out the "windshield" of the Shuttle.  
>Tallon: Let me see this footage.<br>Mahness: As you wish, my master.  
>-Mahness activated a hologram cube and it opened up and a giant hologram appeared, Dooku was chasing Mack and April, they were riding a speeder bike, Mack and April switched postitions and Mack started deflecting lasers, after a while, he took out the shuttle's blasters, then Mack's hands clutched tight and his eyes shut tight, then the ship started to rattle, then it tilted to the right and crashed, the camera got fuzzy, it showed Dooku smashing into the "windshield", then the camera went out-<br>Tallon: Ah, Mack...His Force ability is increasing, so is his skill with a lightsaber. Kill him, if he lives for much longer, he could turn into a minor threat to a threat.  
>Mahness: Yes, my master.<br>-Mahness walked out-  
>-Tallon got to his feet and followed Mahness out-<br>Tallon: Oh, and take the Rancor with you.  
>Mahness: Yes, my master.<p>

-Mack flew through space with 10 un-manned Defenders and 2 manned ones, the un-manned Defenders were being control from Sampforaun-  
>Mack: A skim through our plan, the 10 un-manned Defenders crash into the Frigate and destract everyone on board long enough for us to board, now if your too afraid to continue, you can turn back.<br>Jedi Pilot Kyle: I'm with you all the way!  
>Pilot Cody: Let's take it down!<br>-All 13 of the ships flew in a pyramid-shape, Mack leading-  
>-Suddenly, a Xecti Frigate came out of hyperspace-<br>Jedi Pilot Kyle: This is Mahness's!  
>Mack: Un-manned Defenders! CRASH!<br>-The un-manned Defenders sped infront of Mack, Kyle, and Cody and flew towards the Frigate-  
>-All laser cannons were pointed towards the Defenders, but they out-manuvered the lasers, then crashed into the cannons and blasters-<br>-Mack, Kyle, and Cody flew underneath the ship, then flew upwards into it, they activated their landing gear and gently landed in the docking bay, they left their ships and met up to make sure they were properly equipped-  
>-Kyle had a pistol, a sniper rifle, and a green lightsaber-<br>-Cody had a heavy mini-gun-  
>-Mack had his two pistols, his blue lightsaber, and his armors' weapons-<br>Mack: Cody, we need to set a perimeter around our ships, we take out all attacking Vygoid's. Kyle, you get onto the catwalk above us and make sure the doors are shut and can't be opened.  
>Kyle: What are you going to do?<br>Mack: I'm going to make sure that we don't leave without this ship being destroyed. It's too much of a threat.  
>Kyle: Who's side are you exactly on?<br>Mack: Sampforaun. I don't want to see Tallon rule this galaxy, he's corrupted and will be brought down. Now, to your positions!  
>-Kyle climbed up a wall and got onto the catwalk and took out the Vygoid's, he shut the door on the right side and blasted the hand scanner, making it unable to open, he did the same with the left side.<br>Kyle: CATWALK, SECURED!  
>Mack: Come back down!<br>-Kyle scaled down the wall and walked next to Mack-  
>-Cody walked down a hallway and started firing, Mack and Kyle ran towards the position and saw an endless amount of Vygoid's coming towards them, as fast as Cody took down the Vygoid's another got closer, Cody kept stepping back-<br>-Mack looked at Kyle-  
>Mack: Ready?<br>Kyle: Ready.  
>-Mack and Kyle run and jump over Kyle and in the middle of the Vygoid's and sliced them down, while avoiding their lasers-<br>-One Vygoid tried to punch Kyle, but got its' fist chopped off and was Force Pushed into other Vygoid's-  
>-Soon, the hallway was empty, and the walls were filled with burn marks from the lasers, countless Vygoid's covered the floor, there was a gigantic BOOM and Bazooka Vygoid's entered the docking bay from the other hallway across the gigantic room, they fired their bazooka's and destroyed Kyle and Cody's Defenders, but before they could reload, Mack used Force Crush to destroy the Vygoid's-<br>Mack: Let's continue.  
>-They walked down a hallway, undisturbed-<br>Mack: This is too suspicious, keep your guard up.  
>?: Suspicious it should be.<br>-Mack, Kyle, and Cody turned around...Ian-  
>Dooku: You left me for dead on Whildeby. Vengeance is mine!<br>-Dooku activated his red lightsaber and lept towards us, Cody fired at him, Mack and Kyle lept back at him-  
>-Dooku used the Force to slam Mack and Kyle to the ground, then he used his lightsaber to deflect Cody's lasers and hit him in the shoulder, making Cody drop the mini-gun and cower in pain, gripping his shoulder tightly-<br>-Mack and Kyle quickly got up and fought Dooku, Dooku fought off Kyle and Mack easily, as Mack and Kyle gripped their lightsabers with two hands and used all their strength to counter Dooku, Dooku lazily swung his lightsaber around in one hand, but still managed to effectively deflect them-  
>-Something Dooku didn't see coming is Mack and Kyle Force Pushing him at the same time, making him fly twice the distance of a usual Force Push, he slammed into a steel door, he used a hand-scanner and quickly got in the room-<br>-Mack and Kyle ran over to the door and used their lightsabers to cut a whole through it big enough for them to get in-  
>-As soon as they entered, they figured out what the room was...a Vygoid storage room-<br>-Over 1,000,000 Vygoid's were hanging from the walls-  
>-Dooku was standing near a big, blue button. He smiled evilly and slammed his fist into it-<br>-All the Vygoid's eyes lit up red and they all jumped off the walls-  
>-Cody entered the room and saw the Vygoid's-<br>Cody: Guys...You run, I'll distract them. Dooku must die if this ship is going to be destroyed, run, now!  
>Kyle: You can't destroy them all!<br>Cody: I'll do my best.  
>Mack: We will come back for you.<br>Kyle: We can't leave him on his own! Cody: I'll meet you back at the docking bay once I'm done.  
>Mack: Come on, Kyle.<br>-Mack pulled Kyle's shoulder, Kyle took a deep breath and prepared-  
>-They started ran towards Dooku, Cody fired at the Vygoid's grabbing their attention, they completely ignored Mack and Kyle and went after the attacker-<br>-Mack and Kyle had to watch out not to get trampled by the Vygoid's as they stormed through-  
>-Dooku eyes widened as he saw what was happening, he escaped the room-<br>-Kyle looked back as he saw Cody get ripped to shreds by the laser blasts-  
>Kyle: NOOO!<br>-Mack grabbed Kyle and pulled him back-  
>Mack: No! We have to continue! Kyle: CODY!<br>-Kyle activated his lightsaber and slashed through Vygoid's, but grabbed their attention, they started firing at him, he deflected the lasers, but one hit him in the side-  
>Kyle: GAH!<br>-Mack dragged Kyle out of the room and sealed the door, before the Vygoid's could get through-  
>Kyle: NO, CODY!<br>Mack: Calm down. We have to complete this mission!  
>Kyle: We were going to hang out after this mission was completed, he bet that he could finally beat me at the arcade game, Jedi vs Sith! He'll never be able to challenge me, ever again...<br>Mack: That is NOT why we are here. Get ahold of yourself! He sacrified his life so we could continue on! Shall you honor his final wishes?  
>-Kyle sniffled-<br>Kyle: Yeah...Yeah! Let's continue!  
>-They continued on-<br>Mack: I have a feeling we are close to our destination. You ready for whatever is next?  
>Kyle: I now have nothing to lose.<br>Mack: Good thinking.  
>-Mack and Kyle walked through the door and saw Dooku standing there-<br>Kyle: Urrrgh...RAH!  
>-Kyle lept towards Dooku and used a Force Push, then wailed at him with his lightsaber-<br>-Dooku used the Force to smash Kyle into a wall-  
>Dooku: Your pathetic and weak, just like your friend, Cooody.<br>Kyle: DON'T YOU SAY HIS NAME!  
>-Kyle wailed at Dooku once again, but got thrown against the wall again-<br>Dooku: That all you got?  
>-Suddenly, Dooku floated into the air, grabbing his throat, Kyle was confused, until he looked at Mack and saw that he was Force Choking him-<br>Mack: Get your vengeance!  
>Kyle: A Jedi doesn't harm a person uncapable of fighting back.<br>-Suddenly, a wall fell down, a Rancor walked in-  
>Kyle: WOAH!<br>-Mack saw the burned slice marks on the Rancor's hand and one of it's eyes was shut, it was the Rancor from Tallon's HQ-  
>-Mack released Dooku and attacked the Rancor-<br>-The Rancor swatted at Mack, but Mack dodged and pulled out one of his blasters and shot the Rancor in the chest, it left a burn mark, but the Rancor just roared and slammed it's fist into Mack's helmet, he started seeing stars, but regained control of himself-  
>-Mack sliced the Rancor's hand again, making it roar in pain, but it just headbutted Mack against a wall and pinned him against it-<br>-Mack used his lightsaber to slice at the part of the Rancor he could reach, it released him and roared in pain and anger-  
>-The Rancor slammed it's fists onto the floor and shook the room, Mack fell onto his back-<br>-The Rancor roared and prepared to stomp on Mack, but Mack rolled out of the way and fired at the Rancor's knee-  
>-Mack growing more frusrationed turned into Dark Mind and used the Force to slam the Rancor through the ceiling-<br>-The Rancor fell back onto the ground and Mack sliced at the Rancor's body, he could strike and kill the Rancor, but he wanted it to suffer-  
>-The Rancor swatted Mack onto his back and stood up again, it roared and slammed it's fists onto Mack, but Mack grabbed one of the Rancor's fists and flipped the Rancor over him and onto the ground, he jumped to his feet and sliced at the Rancor with his lightsaber again-<br>-The Rancor got up-  
>-Mack and The Rancor stared at eachother, but equally hated eachother from past run-ins-<br>Mack: Ready to settle this?  
>-The Rancor roared and beat its' chest-<br>-Mack lept at the Rancor, lightsaber first and stabbed into it's arm, it flailed it's arm and Mack flew off and hit the ceiling, he fell to the ground, but regrouped and started Force Choking the Rancor. It floated into the air and gasped for breath, but was defenseless against the move, it soon fell limp and Mack released it, letting it crash into the ground-  
>-Mack was bleeding, Rancor claw marks cut through his armor, but he ignored it-<br>-Meanwhile, Kyle was effectively fighting the weakened Dooku-  
>Kyle: You pressed the button! You killed Cody!<br>-Kyle and Dooku's lightsabers clashed, they lightsabers' formed a "X". When this happens, it's all about strength, who can keep the clash, who will slip and die?-  
>-Kyle was filled with rage, Dooku got to his knees, then flashed a quick devious smile, then used Force Lightning-<br>-Mack used a Force Push to shove Dooku against a wall, to stop the Force Lightning-  
>-With static bolts flying around Kyle's body, he still stood up and lunged at Dooku, but Dooku countered and they're lightsabers clashed once again-<br>-Mack joined in and it became 2 against 1, Dooku could sense he wouldn't win at this rate, so he used a Force Push to send them both against the wall, then he fled through a door-  
>-Mack and Kyle quickly got up and followed him, they arrived on a steel bridge, above a VERY high drop-<br>-Dooku was running towards the opposite side door, but Kyle used Force Pull to pull him away from it and Mack used Force Crush to destroy the hand scanner-  
>-This was Dooku's final stand, it was either him or them, he knew that very well and so, he unleashed his Force Lightning on them-<br>-Mack and Kyle deflected Dooku's Lightning with our lightsabers-  
>-Dooku activated his lightsaber and flipped in the air and dueled Kyle-<br>-Kyle block Dooku's lightsaber and used the Force to jump above Dooku and slice his back, Dooku cried out in pain, but fought back, they dueled, and Mack jumped in and helped Kyle-  
>-Dooku used Force Push to send Kyle flying on his back, he skid across the flooring on his back, Dooku then dueled Mack-<br>Mack: You will not win, Dooku! Dooku: I will see my son again! Even if I have to murder Mahness! I will get my WAY!  
>-Dooku begun overpowering Mack, using his rage to power his Dark Force-<br>-Mack knew at this rate Dooku would be him, so he fled, he used the Force to jump over Dooku and run towards Kyle-  
>Mack: Kyle, can you hold him off?<br>Kyle: Hah, don't insult me! What are you planning?  
>Mack: I'm going to use my lightsaber to cut open the door that he shut down, we can get through, don't try to kill him, just hold him off, he's too strong.<br>Kyle: Ok, hurry.  
>-Mack ran to the door and activated his lightsaber and cut through the door, it was made of duraplastica, it was hard to cut through, but not impossible-<br>Mack: Kyle! It's duraplastica! It's going to take a while, you sure you can do this?  
>-Kyle used a Force Push and sent Ian Dooku flying to the ground-<br>Kyle: Just open the door!  
>-Ian grabbed Kyle's throat and hung him over the railing off the bridge-<br>Dooku: You are weak. This is why the Jedi will be destroyed! Their rules...make them weak.  
>-Kyle grabbed Dooku's arm as he let him go, Dooku's arm slammed into the steel railing of the bridge, he dislocated and broke his arm, Kyle swung onto the railing, wrapped his legs around it and grabbed on and jumped back onto the bridge- Dooku: GAHH!<br>Kyle: Dooku, your are too cocky. This shall be the end for you!  
>-Dooku used the Force to lift Kyle in the air-<br>Dooku: As you are too cocky. YAH!  
>-Dooku dropped Kyle and he slammed face-first into the railing, he fell onto his back and Dooku used Force Lightning on him-<br>Dooku: The Crimson Blade shall conquer the galaxy.  
>Kyle: Your part...of...The...Crimson Blade? I...should've known. GAAAH!<br>-Kyle was shaking on the ground as the Lightning began killing him-  
>-Mack abandoned the door and ran towards them, using the Force to break off a piece of railing and he threw it at Dooku, knocking him on his back-<br>Dooku: Oof! You'll pay for that!  
>-Dooku used the Force to jump quickly to his feet and used Force Lightning on Mack-<br>Dooku: Feel the darkness crawling in you! You two are strong. Too strong to stay around! DIE!  
>-The Lightning became stronger and Kyle slipped into unconsciousness, Mack tried to hold himself together-<br>-Mack knew this was the end...Dooku is too strong-  
>-As Mack's eyes began to close, he saw Dooku stop and he grabbed his shoulder in pain and fell to his knees-<br>-Mack's eyes closed, but he forced them open and saw April standing behind Dooku with her pistol raised-  
>Mack: April...<br>April: You can't get rid of me that easily. I got to admit the Vygoid room was a tad too much, but I got through.  
>-Mack and Kyle got to their feet slowly, pain spreading through their bodies, their muscles screaming in protest, but they got to their feet-<br>April: Are you two alright?  
>Mack: No, but no lasting effects. We survived. Kyle: We are in no shape to beat Mahness, we have to leave.<br>Mack: We've come this far.  
>-Dooku got up and grabbed April's throat-<br>Dooku: I've had enough!  
>-He threw her over the railing-<br>April: AHHHHH!  
>-Mack jumped over the railing after her-<br>Kyle: Mack, NO!  
>Dooku: AHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAAAHAAA! I have won!<br>-Dooku and Kyle clashed lightsabers, but Dooku had one arm and it had a wounded shoulder, Kyle overpowered him, they dueled for as long as they could, but Kyle pinned Dooku's arm against the railing with his foot and he sliced his hand off, Ian Dooku's lightsaber fell down the pit, Kyle stabbed Dooku in the stomach and it came out his back, Dooku gasped and fell onto his back, dead-  
>-Suddenly, Mack flew over the railing, his jetpack on, he held April and they landed on the bridge, his jetpack turned off and he ran to the door and finished opening it, the circle he cut out of the door fell with a THUD-<br>Kyle: What are we going to do now?  
>Mack: We are destroying this ship. Dooku cannot be revived. Kyle: Is it possible to bring someone back from the dead?<br>Mack: From myths I've heard, Mahness has the power, so we are going to destory this ship. Dooku is far too powerful to live. You did great Kyle.  
>Kyle: I killed a Sith...I'm not even a Jedi Knight, I'm a Padawan.<br>Mack: They sent a Padawan by himself on this mission?  
>Kyle: No...Cody was my master.<br>Mack: Oh...I'm sorry.  
>April: What?<br>Mack: Cody came with us, he died in the Vygoid room.  
>April: Really? I didn't see a body when I went in.<br>Kyle: What? Did they get rid of it? No, he needs a Jedi Funeral!  
>Mack: We have no time to be in the past. Remember, this ship must go down!<br>-Mack, Kyle, and April walked into the next room, it contained an elevator-  
>-They got in it-<br>-Suddenly, an alarm went off and red light flashed-  
>Ship: A VYGOID FOUND THE DEAD BODY OF...IAN DOOKU! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! (...) 3 INTRUDERS! JEDI PADAWAN, MANDALORIAN, AND A HUMAN FEMALE! 3 INTRUDERS! VERY DANGEROUS! VERY DANGEROUS!<br>-The red light stopped and the alarm and voice shut off-  
>-The elevator stopped and shook, the lights went out and Mack's helmet immediantly went to night vision-<br>April: What's going on?  
>Mack: They shut down the elevator. Kyle: I start it back up.<br>-Kyle opened the emergency hatch and climbed onto the top and opened the control panel-  
>April: I want to clear something up about Ian. First, as you told me, he lets you escape this ship. Second, he hands you a letter, then attempts to kill you. What's with that?<br>Mack: I've learned something, quite recently. Mahness is controlling him. During my first time on this ship, during my escape, Mahness was focused more on my capture and Dooku was set straight. On Whildeby, at first Dooku was uncontrolled. But, Mahness took control. Mahness is behind this all. April: But, so we killed an innocent man?  
>Mack: He wasn't innocent. He was under control and would be until we killed him.<br>April: I just feel kinda bad learning this...  
>Mack: No time for regret. We must stop Mahness. Then, we can bring back Dooku. Mother Talzin will help us.<br>April: Mother Talzin?  
>Mack: Long story.<br>-The lights turned back on and the elevator started moving up again-  
>-Kyle jumped down-<br>Mack: Good job.  
>Kyle: Took a while, but this ends. I must avenge his death.<br>-The elevator stopped and the door opened-  
>-We walked down a hallway and ended up at a door, we enter it and we were in the Command Center-<br>Mack: MAHNESS! WHERE ARE YOU? FACE US!  
>-Mack activated his blue lightsaber, Kyle activated his green lightsaber, and April raised her pistol-<br>Mack: Wait? If Cody is your master? Why didn't he have a lightsaber?  
>Kyle: It broke in a battle on Vago. It was thrown into a toxic pit and he refused to replace it. He only used his blaster from then on. Mack: Ah...I see.<br>-A Vygoid walked up to us-  
>Vygoid: The ship is on silent self-destruct. It will blow up in 5 minutes.<br>Mack: WHAT?  
>Vygoid: Master Mahness, why have you not left?<br>Mack: I'm not Mahness. Dumb droid.  
>Vygoid: WHAT? You are the Intruders! ATTACK! DISTRACT! MAHNESS ORDERED DEATH!<br>-All Vygoid's got up and fired, all three of them dove behind a large control desk-  
>Mack: Ok, we have 5 minutes to ditch...How? We'll never make it to our ships.<br>Kyle: Go...I'll hold them off! I'm coming Master Cody!  
>Mack: Your a brave man. It was nice working with you.<br>Kyle: Same here.  
>-Mack and Kyle shook hands-<br>Mack: Here.  
>-Mack pulled out a little disk, he attached it to the back of Kyle's hand-<br>Mack: There.  
>Kyle: What is this?<br>Mack: You'll find out. Now, we'll go. -Mack and April got up and they ran out the room, while Mack held them off-  
>-Mack and April ran down the hallway and into the elevator, April hit the button-<br>Mack: There's no time for this!  
>-Mack wrapped his right arm around April's waist and activated his jetpack, he flew into the air and shot a wrist rocket from his left wrists-<br>-The bottom of the elevator blew up and he flew through and got to the bottom floor, he blasted the door opened with his second rocket and flew through-  
>-They flew all the way back to the Tractor Beam Docking Bay-<br>Ship: Self-Destruct in 20...19...18...17...16-  
>-Mack deactivated his jetpack and let go of April, they ran into his ship, he skipped prep and started up the engine, we turned the ship around and started flying off-<br>Ship: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Self-destruction activated!

-The explosion smoke and flame surrounded the Devastator and it began destroying the shield-  
>April: Can the ship hold up?<br>Mack: Not for long at this rate...  
>April: Speed up!<br>Mack: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?  
>-The ship speeded up, it began shaking violently as the shield was destroyed, it began tearing the ship apart-<br>-April fell down as the ship's shaking got increasingly worse-  
>Mack: AHHHHHHH!<br>-The engines shut down, but the back-up Nuyum Engines activated and they blasted out of the explosion-  
>-Mack and April breathed heavily, they narrowly escaped death-<br>Mack: Phew...  
>April: That was too close for comfort...<br>Mack: I know. I'm going to send an R2 droid to check out the damage.  
>-Mack went to the back of the ship and activated an R2 droid-<br>Mack: R2-Q2, check out the damage to the ship, please.  
>-The R2 unit beeped and went out through the droid hatch and latched onto the outside of the ship and checked out the damage- -After checking, R2-Q2 came back in the ship and a disk came out of it labeled "Damage Report"-<br>Mack: Thanks, Q2.  
>-R2-Q2 beeped back-<br>-Mack went up to the ship's control panel and inserted the disk-  
>Disk: Damage, 78%. Repairable, Yes. Lost Parts, Engines, Hull Platings, and a Magnetic Reflector.<br>Mack: Wow, that's quite bad. Repair costs?  
>Disk: 700,000 credits. Mack: Great...Just great.<br>April: I can pitch in with the cost. Mack: No thank you. You've done enough.  
>April: I have to. Because, I'm going to be in this ship with you for a while.<br>Mack: Why?  
>April: You'll need someone to save you in situations like that.<br>Mack: Generous offer. No thanks.  
>April: It wasn't an offer.<br>-Mack had a quick laugh-  
>Mack: Fine, but screw things up and I'm getting rid of you. First, let's go get Kyle.<br>April: He's...dead.  
>Mack: I put a Valactica Disk on him, it creates a bright yellow sphere around him that protects him from explosions and space.<br>April: Why bright yellow?  
>Mack: Easily detected.<br>-Suddenly, a yellow sphere floated out of the wreckage, Mack flew over to it and got it onto the ship, the disk deactivated-  
>Kyle: Woo! That was awesome! I was in the middle of a huge explosion, but I was safe in that sphere. Mack: You aren't dying yet. This galaxy needs you. You need to help stop The Crimson Blade from taking over the galaxy. Now, that Dooku and Mahness are dead-<br>Kyle: I think this may be bad news.  
>Mack: What?<br>Kyle: I saw on a control panel that an Escape Pod was sent off during the time of the elevator's shut down.  
>Mack: He wasn't trying to stop us, he was trying to stall.<br>Kyle: He's alive and out there.  
>Mack: Well, we need to get to Sampforaun and report of our success and of Cody's death.<br>-Mack turned the ship around-  
>Mack: The ship is too weak to go into Hyperspace, it'll be torn to shreads. So, this is going to be a bit of a ride.<p>

Tallon: I see...So, you have killed Mack?  
>Mahness: Yes, Mack, 2 Jedi, and that girl you tried to execute.<br>Tallon: Cause of death?  
>Mahness: Explosion.<br>Tallon: So, you've destroyed one my army's most powerful ships, just to kill 4 people, that you should've easily killed yourself.  
>Mahness: 2 of the 3, you've failed to kill. I was being safe, I did what I thought was right. Besides, I secretly made another Frigate, just incase.<br>Tallon: Smart. But, secrecy is something that won't be tolerated. Anything else you've hid?  
>Mahness: No, Lord Tallon.<br>-Tallon closed his eyes, after a minute, he opened them again-  
>Tallon: Good, your telling the truth. Mahness: When shall this war start?<br>Tallon: Preparations are being made. It shall be done in due time...Due time.

-Hours later...-  
>-Mack landed in a landing bay and were greeted by Geffory-<br>Geffory: Your alive. I suspect good news.  
>Mack: Dooku was killed, the Frigate exploded, but Mahness got away in a Escape Pod.<br>Geffory: Disappointing in Mahness's factor, but you killed a Sith and a Frigate! Wait...Wasn't there another with you?  
>Mack: He died defending us. I will have no less than a Jedi Funeral for him.<br>Geffory: It shall be done. But, this is a great victory for Sampforaun. All bounties on you and the girl are gone. As long as you continue helping Sampforaun.  
>Mack: I see no problem in that.<br>Geffory: A great war is erupting. It is making everyone in the galaxy uneasy. But, tonight we celebrate!

-2 hours later...-  
>Geffory: And now, the award ceremony shall begin! First, Mack, a former-mandalorian bounty hunter, now a protector of Sampforaun. He is brave, courageous, and very smart.<br>-Mack got a medal put around his neck-  
>Geffory: Next, April, a former-Sampforaun Defender pilot, now a protector of Sampforaun. She is strong-willed, sassy, and defiant. -April got a medal put around her neck-<br>Geffory: Last, but not least, Kyle, a Jedi Padawan, he has killed Ian Dooku the Sith and destroyed the Xecti Frigate that has been haunting Sampforaun.  
>-Kyle got a medal put around his neck-<br>-Everyone started clapping, some cheered-  
>-Geffory shook their hands and then clapped along with the crowd-<br>-Suddenly, a Sillixx came up to Geffory and whispered something to him-  
>Geffory: Do you mind going on a mission after this?<br>Mack: What is it?  
>Geffory: Marauders attacking Grevingia. Mack: How many?<br>Geffory: 20.  
>Mack: Fine, is my ship repaired?<br>Geffory: Yes, I paid for an Instant Repair. It's on me.  
>Mack: Thanks...April, let's go! Head for the ship and start it up, I'll be right there.<br>April: Alright.  
>-April went to her speeder bike and sped off-<br>Mack: It was an honor destroying the Frigate and killing Dooku with you.  
>-Mack shook Kyle's hand-<br>Kyle: I'll see you around?  
>Mack: Hopefully, I'll cause enough trouble that you need to come.<br>-Kyle laughed-  
>Kyle: I look foward to it.<br>-Mack walked off and got on his speeder bike and headed in the directions of his ship-

END


End file.
